


Common Practice

by midnightdome



Series: Obey Me x gn!Reader collection [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (winkwonk), A little, Begging, Blowjobs, Breeding, Choking, Cum Play, Degrading Language, Double Penetration, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spanking, Tail Kink, everything's consensual and mc has a safeword they can use anytime, sometimes mc gets a little bit more assertive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdome/pseuds/midnightdome
Summary: It has become common practice for all of you to meet in the common room on weekends and watch a movie together. There is also something else that turned into common practice as well.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Reader/Everyone
Series: Obey Me x gn!Reader collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972957
Comments: 24
Kudos: 210





	1. (Belphie, Asmo)

**Author's Note:**

> this monster was born from my need to be absolutely railed into the next dimension by all seven of them and i don’t regret anything. and inspired by the wonderful movie night scenarios from [devildomsexting](https://devildomsexting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! check out their works and follow them if you haven’t already, you won’t regret it! and it got SO long that i’m going to split it into three parts
> 
> comments/kudos are veryveryvery much appreciated. i worked really hard ಥ_ಥ english is a hard language lmao
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://midnight-dome.tumblr.com/)

It has become common practice for all of you to meet in the common room on weekends and watch a movie together. After a lot of arguing about who gets to cuddle with you at first, the brothers now take turns every time and this evening it’s Belphie’s.

You are sitting in the corner of one of the sofas, you settled between his legs and your head resting against his shoulder, while you munch on the popcorn from Beel’s bowl next to you. It is a thrilling movie, and everyone is transfixed by it, but Belphie already saw it and now he feels incredibly bored. He could’ve easily slept through the whole thing, but today he has something else in mind to make things a little bit more interesting.

“Great movie, huh? You’re totally absorbed like anyone else,” he whispers right next to your ear, the sound of the TV loud enough to drown out his words for anyone else but you.

“Mhm,” you agree absentmindedly and Belphie smirks to himself, because you don’t seem to suspect that he was up to something. He sneaks an arm around your waist, pulling you a little bit closer, before casually starting to play with the hem of your shirt. You’re so engrossed in watching the movie, that you don’t react until his fingers trace the waistband of your shorts.

“Bel..phie?” you ask quietly and tense up at his fingers slipping just barely under the fabric of your shorts. It’s a good thing Beel is busy inhaling the snacks he has stacked around him and doesn’t seem to pay attention to you both. You are covered with a blanket, yes, but you know Belphie and you are absolutely sure he has something planned and it’s nothing good.

“Do you know how badly I want to take you to my room right now and fuck your brains out?” he teases with a low rumble in his voice and you have to cover your mouth to prevent yourself from gasping out loud at his sudden declaration. “Or do I even need to take you to my room? Wouldn’t you like it if we just did it here and now?”

You shake your head and try to look over your shoulder to scold Belphie for teasing you right here in the presence of all the others, but he already turns your head forward again.

“No, no… Keep watching. We don’t want the others to think you’re busy with something else, do we?” he chuckles, and you can feel the low vibrations in his chest, making anticipation grow inside of you. Your heartrate speeds up, Belphie’s fingers slowly painting little circles on your lower abdomen and you try hard not to squirm, because in all honesty you’ve been horny throughout the whole day.

“Look at that. I’m not even touching you anywhere dangerous and you’re getting all excited,” he murmurs amused and slides his hand inside your shorts to cup your sex through your underwear, rubbing so painfully slowly that it feels like torture. “Were you possibly waiting for that? Have you thought about getting filled up all day? What a naughty thing you are…”

You can’t even protest, because all his words are true and to know that he knows, makes it even more embarrassing to admit, but you still nod.

“Oh, admitting it? Already? Seems like someone is especially frustrated today,” he laughs under his breath and instead of touching you more, he suddenly withdraws his hand and you barely manage to swallow your protest. You can’t see what he is doing, but you don’t have to keep guessing for long, because he already sneaks his hand back into your underwear. “Try to keep it down, baby. Or do you want them to hear you?”

His warning comes not a moment too soon, before rubbing over your entrance with saliva coated fingertips, and you bite back a moan from finally being touched. He drags his fingers agonizingly slow over your hole, taking his time to rile you up and making you squeeze your eyes shut. You open them immediately afterwards and scan the room to check if one of the others has already noticed what Belphie is doing to you, but all of them still have their eyes glued to the screen. As if Belphie noticed that you are slightly distracted, he suddenly pushes one finger inside, and you have to bite down on your lip to keep yourself quiet.

“How needy… You’re practically swallowing my finger up,” he whispers with a dangerously dark voice, dripping with arousal and desire, making you shiver in delight when you feel his erection pressing against your backside. “You want me to fuck you, right? You’re thinking about how much you want me to stuff that little hole of yours with my cock. Does it turn you on that they might watch?”

Belphie always had his way with words and as always, you are putty in his hands just from listening to his sinful voice. He pushes his finger deeper, adding another one to stretch you more and out of reflex – or sheer need – you let your legs fall open, stifling your little pants into the palm of your hand.

“Oh~ I see,” Belphie mumbles suddenly, scissoring his fingers inside of you and spreading you apart, while you struggle to keep still. “You don’t want them to watch… You want them to join. Greedy slut...”

You can practically hear the grin on his lips, and you squeeze your eyes shut again, because there is no way the others wouldn’t get suspicious soon. Without the blanket you would be on blatant display and you are sure there’s absolutely nothing subtle about the position you are currently in, which makes your heartrate speed up even more. When you notice that you kind of want them to notice, you move carefully against Belphie’s hand, trying to get more friction, even though you are sure Beel just glanced in your direction.

Not trusting your ability to keep quite if you’d try to answer him, you opt for another way to make Belphie just as impatient as you are. You reach between your bodies and you can feel him tense at your back, wrapping your hand around his cock and squeezing him firmly. His barely audible gasp makes a triumphant grin spread on your lips and you continue to rub him through his pants until you hear a faint growl coming from his chest.

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

You would’ve chuckled at the irony of his words, if he hadn’t pushed his fingers punishingly hard inside you, making you swallow another gasp.

“How does it look like? Getting you to fuck me,” you answer boldly after catching your breath. Your core is throbbing from the built-up desire and you clench around his fingers to give him a taste of what you would feel like wrapped around his cock.

“You asked for it,” he snarls in your ear and before you can answer, he pulls your shorts and underwear down just enough to rub the tip of his cock against your entrance. You’re so lucky Mammon and Levi just started to argue loudly about the movie, because you’re sure otherwise your little yelp would’ve been audible for everyone. Fireworks explode inside your body and you barely have any coherence left to pretend you’re just casually readjusting your position as you sink down on Belphie’s cock.

You’re absolutely sure someone must have noticed something, but you don’t care anymore. Being stretched so deliciously by Belphie’s girth your rationality flies right out of the window and the only thing that occupies your mind is the irresistible urge to ride him until both of you can’t think straight anymore. The moment you try to raise your hips, his hands suddenly grab your hips and push you all the way down into his lap, preventing you from moving in any way.

“What the- Belphie!” you hiss at him, feeling his chest pressed against your back and trying not to struggle against his grip.

“Oh no, you’re way too spoiled. Can’t give you everything right off the bat, can we?” he laughs right next to your face and you want to strangle him for leaving you hanging like this, but your rescue comes from somewhere – or someone – unexpected.

“Say, Belphie. How long are you planning to keep MC all to yourself, huh? Let us join in on the fun,” Asmo asks casually as if talking about the weather, slowly turning his head to look at both of you and you freeze up. Mammon and Levi look absolutely shocked upon realizing what you two are doing, but the rest doesn’t seem surprised at all. How long were the already aware of this?

“Ugh, shut up, Asmo. It’s my turn to cuddle with them tonight so I can do what I want,” Belphie retorts and wraps his arms around you possessively. You try to say something, but the words die in your throat, feeling six hungry pairs of eyes fixated on you.

“Yeah sure, cuddle. Don’t expect us to just sit by and watch when we can smell their arousal,” Satan interjects, while Asmo crawls all over the others just to kneel in front of you.

“And I’m sure our precious human doesn’t mind our attention at all, do they?” he purrs and runs his hands slowly down your torso as if you need any persuasion. How could you ever say no to them?

“I don’t mind,” you answer hoarsely and feel yourself starting to anticipate the kiss, that Asmo denies you by staying mere inches apart from you.

“Such a good, little human. Of course we’ll play with you~” His words are like honey dripping from his lips, before he stretches a little bit more and finally kisses you, pulling away the blanket that is still covering you. You don’t mind anymore, grinding back against Belphie’s lap and breaking off his pout from being exposed so early.

“Fine. Then I won’t hold back anymore. Hope you’re ready for that,” Belphie growls and yanks your pants down your legs, fully exposing you and making you kneel over his lap instead of leaning back against him.

“W-Wait a second,” you stutter, trying to prepare yourself for the pounding that’s sure to come, but Belphie shows no mercy anymore.

“Shut up. You wanna be used like a toy, I’ll handle you like one,” Belphie responds with a snarl in his voice and a thrilled shiver runs down your spine. He grabs the hem on the back of your shirt, wrapping it around his wrist to use it as leverage while bending you forward so you have to hold onto Asmo for support. “Do me a favor and stuff their mouth. They’re not going to get away until I made them scream.”

Your breath hitches at Belphie’s promise, before he thrusts up into you, making you cry out from the force he uses while you cling to Asmo in a feeble attempt to steady yourself.

“My, my~ I’d love to do that, but I also love it when their voice gets all desperate and loud. Makes me want to watch,” Asmo coos and strokes your hair, while Belphie fucks you with surprising stamina. Every time his cock slides deep inside your hole, you twitch around him, curling your toes from the pleasure that surges through your veins. You don’t even ask yourself why you don’t feel embarrassed anymore about the others watching you getting fucked by one of them, because just like the movie night this has also become a common thing. Feeling their eyes on you now only turns you on even more, because you already know they won’t let go of you until every single one of them had their way with you.

“Fuck… A-Asmo,” you moan and look up to him with pleading eyes. “Let me suck you off- ah~ Please!”

“How demanding, darling. I can’t really say no when you need it so bad, can I?”

You don’t care how needy you must look as you straighten up a bit and watch Asmo opening his pants. As soon as he frees his cock from his underwear, you place your hands on Belphie’s thighs right under you and dig your nails into his skin to push back on his length with a snap of your hips.

“Shit- ngh,” Belphie curses and you grin in retaliation for making him gasp just like he does with you – until he slaps your ass so hard that you nearly fall forward with a little cry.

“You think you can get cocky now, huh? I’ll fuck you until you can’t think straight anymore like the needy slut you are,” Belphie warns you, taking a fistful of your hair and forcing you forward until you have to take Asmo’s cock in your mouth. A little noise escapes your lips and you reflexively try to pull back, but Belphie is merciless. Heat completely engulfs you because of his firm grip and you try to relax, starting to eagerly suck Asmo off, tongue swirling around his tip every time he pulls back a little. It should concern you that it’s so easy for you to drop all your inhibitions with them, but you are long past the stage where you try to hold back.

“Come on, sweetheart. You can do better than this, right?” Asmo demands with the sweetest voice and grabs your chin to tilt your head back a little. The new angle makes it easier to swallow him deeper until you can feel him hitting the back of your throat. At the same time Belphie spanks your ass again, his hand leaving a pink mark on your skin, making you choke around Asmo’s cock. Your thoughts start to dwindle as they fuck you from both sides, allowing Asmo to use your throat like he wants and moaning from the pure pleasure of Belphie’s thrusts.

“That’s it, baby. You’re taking us so good… Your holes feel like paradise~” Asmo praises you and moans without any shame, because he always lets you know how good you make him feel. You can hear Belphie’s more subtle groans, nearly drowning in the constant sound from him slamming into you, and it drives you insane letting them handle you the way they want. You are whimpering around Asmo’s cock and grab at his thighs as you can feel your orgasm approaching, making your walls clench around Belphie’s cock as if begging him to fuck you even harder. The building orgasm makes you nearly oversensitive for every touch, your body taut like a spring and you long lost any ability to hold back your voice, even while your lips are wrapped around Asmo’s cock.

Belphie’s next thrust hits the exact right spot, finally pushing you over the edge and making you cum with an intensity that nearly makes you scream. Heat seems to overwhelm you and it feels like electric sparks rush through your body, trembling with the overwhelming pleasure. Your fingers dig into Asmo’s thighs, until Belphie suddenly grabs your hips and slams you down into his lap, gritting his teeth as he cums from feeling your inner walls tighten around him. Still trying to swallow Asmo’s whole length, you choke around him, your eyes rolling back as you can feel Belphie cumming deep inside of you, marking you like you only belong to him. For a second you feel a little dizzy from pleasure and try to regain some control over your racing heartbeat, before you look up when you can hear Asmo’s voice.

“What a cute face, hah… Ready for me, baby? Don’t swallow, okay~” You barely register Asmo’s breathless words, but you oblige anyway and close your eyes, sucking harder on his cock even though your cheeks already start to hurt a little. Listening to him letting go, his moans getting louder with every moment only makes you even more eager to make him finish just from sucking him off. Suddenly his hips buck forward with a sinful whimper and you can feel him cum inside your mouth, making you shiver again because there is nothing hotter than making not one but two demons cum just in the matter of seconds. Belphie’s fingers are still in your hair, pulling you back and making you let go of Asmo’s cock with a wet sound, before Asmo lifts your chin with a delicate touch.

“Come on, darling. Show me your tongue,” he teases, still a little bit out of breath, and you obey him, sticking out your tongue covered in his cum.

“Aw, look how cute they are,” he purrs and shows you off to the others, flushed and with wet eyes, still trembling faintly and you can’t even imagine how filthy you must look.

“That’s enough. I can’t take this anymore,” Beel suddenly groans and stands up, causing Asmo to make room for him. You look up to him in surprise and instinctively swallow as he grabs your chin, towering over you and making you shiver. He leans down to kiss you like he wants to devour you, licking between your lips and forcing them open to get a taste of you. Kissing Beel always has you right at his mercy and this time is no different. You lose more and more little noises at his lips and grab his shirt to get closer, until he pulls back and leaves you a blushy mess, a thin trail of drool dribbling down the corner of your mouth.

“I wanna go next,” Beel demands and you’re so busy gazing up to him with love-struck eyes, that you would have agreed to anything as long as he’s the one asking for it.

“You can’t do that yet-” Asmo chimes in and Beel doesn’t exactly look happy, shooting Asmo a displeased look, causing him to swallow for a second.

“I’ve already been watching since the beginning. Belphie’s finished so it’s my turn,” Beel grumbles, but it’s Belphie of all people who agrees with Asmo.

“They still need to be prepared more for you, Beel. You know that,” he reminds him and starts to grin, when both of you look so very disappointed.

“Aw,” Beel mumbles, but you take his cheeks between your hands and pull him down again to at least console him with another kiss. When you part from him, your lips are still nearly grazing his.

“Why don’t you think about how you don’t have to hold back once it’s your turn to fuck me?” you whisper huskily and it seems like you chose the right words, because Beel suddenly looks satisfied again and you let go of him, although quite unwillingly yourself.

“So, Lucifer~” Asmo chirps and has already draped himself over the armrest of the sofa, ready to watch. “You look so indifferent… Don’t you want to go next?”

Lucifer raises his eyebrows and you turn your head to look at him, still seated on Belphie’s lap and also needing to catch your breath again. Lucifer’s head rests on his hand, elbow propped up on the rest of the armchair while he observes you and doesn’t take his eyes of you for a second. Once your eyes lock with his, heat rushes through your veins after sensing the desire hidden behind his seemingly calm demeanor.

“Mh, no,” he answers with a low voice, spreading his legs just a bit, so you can see the bulge in his pants, making your mouth go dry with the silent promise. “I’ll just join whenever they’re ready to take Beel and myself.”

“H-Huh?” you stutter and nearly choke on your own spit, because the image that just popped up in your mind brings your arousal back with full force.

“Get on with it already. They’re twitching around me again and I won’t promise anything,” Belphie suddenly interrupts your train of thought and you’re keenly made aware that he’s still settled deep inside you.

“Well, since Belphie is already finished…” you muse – as if he didn’t just fuck your brains out – and get up, acting like your knees don’t threaten to give out at any given moment. You’re teasing him on purpose, so the sharp slap on your bare ass comes with no surprise, but it still stings, especially since your butt still feels a little sore.

“Little brat,” Belphie hisses but still grins, while you laugh at the irony of his words.

“That’s why you love me,” you retort after regaining your coherence a little bit and Belphie doesn’t have to correct you at all.

“Since you can’t decide, I will,” you declare with a cheeky tint in your voice and a confidence you didn’t have before meeting them. Now it’s just even more arousing to know that all of their eyes are on you, waiting for your decision.


	2. (Mammon, Levi, Satan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm to those who left a comment or kudos on the first chapter, you kept me going!! <3

You choose those two who are visibly turned on but still seem to be in shock over what has become of their movie night. Levi’s face practically burns up at the sight of your half-naked body and you’re sure he is frozen in place, even though you already did this countless of times. Mammon doesn't look much different but still tries to act calm and composed, until you grab his shoulders and sit down to straddle his lap.

“I wanna ride you... What do you say?” you ask seductively and put your hands on his chest to push him back onto the carpet, having him underneath you always turning you on immensly. Even though you already came once, it’s not enough at all and you’re just as greedy for all of them like they are for you.

“Oi! What are ya gettin’ so bold for all of a s-sudden?!” Mammon stutters slightly panicked, trying to wiggle out from underneath you, because he is so not ready for this. It would be alright if he was the one on top, but the mere sight of you sitting on top of him like you’re made for it makes his brain short-circuit.

“Mhh? You don’t want to fuck me?” you ask with a low voice and pause at unbuckling his belt. You already know that sometimes Mammon needs a little push to do you in front of everyone else, so you lean back a little, one hand reaching back to support your body.

“What a shame…” you purr and pull up the hem of your shirt, taking it between your lips and exposing your upper body to him. You watch his whole face light up with a blush, before you reach down between your legs and push two fingers inside your already used and leaking hole. Slowly you pull them out again and raise them to your lips, licking the sticky cum from your fingers.

“Don’t you want to fuck Belphie’s cum out of me and fill me up yourself?” you tease him, knowing fully well that he won’t be able to resist when you ask him like that. 

“What a good, little fuckdoll they are,” Belphie chuckles in the background, but your eyes are locked onto Mammon, whose gaze suddenly turns a lot darker, the hesitation from a few seconds ago barely a faint memory now.

“Ya playin’ with fire, babe,” he warns you with a low growl, sending shivers down your spine and you couldn’t have asked for more, your eyes flashing with a mischievous light. Opening his pants and tugging them down, you get up on your knees to position yourself right over his cock. But as soon as Mammon moves to guide you down, you put a hand on his stomach to stop him and click your tongue at his frustrated groan.

“Not so quick, pretty boy. Be a little bit more patient~” you scold him with a smirk and stall a little bit more time by pulling off your shirt, tossing it aside and putting both of your hands back on his stomach. Your fingers trace the outlines of his abs, cooing softly at his sensitive response, just before painfully slowly sinking down on his length with a drawn-out moan.

“F-Fuck, ya feel amazing,” Mammon gasps and shudders violently as you take all of him until he’s fully fitted inside of you.

“Hah, that’s all you... Filling me up so good,” you praise him, knowing how much he loves to hear that he makes you feel good, but you still press your hands against his chest to keep him from moving. “But you have to wait until you’re allowed to move.”

You watch his face with lust clouded eyes and arch your back, rolling your hips to relish the feeling of having him so deep inside of you. As much as you want him to ravish you, you want to rile him up a bit more and little turns you on more than knowing you’re taking charge of a literal demon.

His frustration is obvious, and he tries to complain why he isn’t allowed to move, but another roll of your hips silences him instantly and makes him moan instead. Confident that Mammon will hold still, you ride him agonizingly slowly and your gaze shifts to Levi, still steaming with embarrassment but pressing his hands against the growing tent in his pants.

“Levi… Come here,” you persuade him to come kneel next to you and even though he seems to die internally, he obliges.

“Y-Yeah?” he stutters, and you absolutely melt over how cute he can be, regardless of how filthy he gets when he fucks you. But once in a while you just want to let the two of them suffer a little bit, before allowing them to do whatever they like with you. So, you grab his chin gently with one hand and run the tip of one finger over his trembling lips, absolutely enthralled by how responsive he is.

“Perfect… Now why don’t you be a good boy for me and touch yourself, baby?”, you demand with a soft purr and before he can answer, you slip two fingers in his mouth, coaxing his lips open to play with his tongue and preventing him from swallowing his moans. Your gaze gets darker when you hear him whimpering quietly, obediently following your words, reaching inside his pants and wrapping his fingers around his cock. “That’s good. Stroke yourself for me…”

“Ngh, they always handle them so well. I’m so jealous~” Asmo whines in the background and you shoot him a sly grin before you finally give Mammon the permission to move if only just a little.

“That’s, ah, torture, babe,” he complains with a groan, getting desperate from only being able to shallowly meet your moves, his cock practically throbbing inside you. It’s not nearly enough, but you know he needs just a little bit more to finally snap and it’s the same for Levi. So, you still keep them on their toes, wanting to enjoy the feeling of being able to command two demons at your will just a bit longer.

“Mhh, but I like this,” you answer and put the back of your feet on Mammon’s thighs, stopping him from moving too much while you’re still busy making Levi squirm under your touch. Planning to tease him more, you slowly push up Levi’s shirt, taking your fingers out of his mouth and forcing him to bite down on the hem instead.

“Hold that for me, okay?” you coo, the sight making your core burn up with the desire to absolutely ruin him. You lean forward to put your lips on his neck, sucking and biting on his sensitive skin to leave little hickeys all over him like you want to mark him as yours. Placing your hand on his chest you can feel his heart racing, your fingers, wet from his spit, rubbing over his nipple before pinching it and making him jump a little.

“Oh, how sensitive… You like being touched like that?” you tease him, rolling his now hard nipple between your fingers and you can feel his composure dwindle with every flustered moan that falls off his lips.

“M…MC! Don’t touch t-there,” he mumbles only for your ears to hear, and you know it probably won’t be long until one of them finally runs out of patience, so you decide to give it a last push.

Aware that Mammon doesn’t like to be ignored, especially for Levi, you take off Levi’s shirt and pull him into a heated, passionate kiss that makes him tremble with repressed arousal, his hand squeezing tightly around his leaking cock. You make an absolute show out of licking between his lips, tangling your fingers in his hair and moaning shamelessly into his mouth, while still denying Mammon to move like he so desperately wants to. And finally, he seems to reach the breaking point you were looking for.

“Fuck it, ya asked for that.” Your lips are still glued to Levi’s, when Mammon grips your hips with a growl and thrusts up into you with so much force that you nearly lose your balance. You cry out from the sudden thrust, your whole body starting to tremble, still feeling a bit sensitive from Belphie’s pounding.

“A-Ah, Mammon-!”

“What was that, babe? Not so cocky anymore, huh?” he teases you, slightly out of breath himself, and you bite down on your lip, his hips snapping up against you again. It feels so good to finally feel some sort of friction after restraining yourself just as much, but you refuse to give in so easily.

“Fuck, ngh. You still, hah, have to do better than that.” You smirk at him and lick your lips, challenging him to fuck you absolutely senseless now that his patience has reached its limit. When he stills for one second, you know you already won.

Fingers dig deep into the soft flesh at your hips, holding you perfectly still, so you _have_ to take everything he gives you and after teasing him so much he doesn’t show any restraint. He’s thrusting up into you without any mercy, abusing your hole with unrelenting energy and leaving red scratch marks on your thighs. For the second time this evening your thoughts start to blur as you moan shamelessly from being entered over and over again.

Fingers find their way into your hair, slightly tugging at your locks and growing more confident when your dazed eyes lock with Levi’s. The burning desire in his gaze leaves you absolutely breathless and you moan again as soon as his lips crash against yours. It feels like he wants to take revenge on you for teasing him and you’re more than happy to enable him, your tongue pushing and rubbing against his, not knowing on which sensation you should focus on first.

“If we need to prepare you more, maybe I should help out a bit.” Satan’s voice is the one to pull you out of your hazy thoughts, your heart nearly stopping since you’re barely able to concentrate on both Mammon _and_ Levi. You let go of Levi’s lips, turning your head around to watch Satan kneel down right behind you with a faint smirk, his sweater already thrown aside. “Think you can handle three of us?”

Heat spreads through your entire body, Satan’s hands slowly running up and down your sides and you catch yourself nodding before even thinking about it. Being the center of their attention always left you feeling so very much wanted and desired that all rational thought leaves you. But you’re a greedy person when it comes to the brothers, so just getting their attention isn’t quite enough.

“I don’t wanna _handle_ you,” you pant and try to catch your breath, clenching down around Mammon’s cock when you think of your next words, meaning them with every fiber of your being. “I wanna be **ruined**.”

The mood in the room immediately shifts, the air suddenly growing thicker and you can watch Satan taking on his full demon form right in front of your eyes, because that’s a wish he is more than happy to fulfill. It feels dangerous. And so, _so_ arousing.

“With pleasure, kitten,” he rumbles, his tail swishing slowly behind him, making you tremble in anticipation. Grabbing your wrists he crosses your arms behind your back, his tail wrapping around your forearms to keep you in place, your body now completely at their mercy. Eager to please you watch as Levi stands up and starts to comb through your locks until he grabs a fistful of your hair and forces you to look up to him. Seeing the changed look on his face sets your insides on fire and you know you’ll have to pay for making him blush so much. You are more than ready to pay any price.

“If you want to be ruined… you should work for it,” Levi orders you, determined to take revenge for being teased so mercilessly. He frees his cock from his pants, guiding you to lean forward, but just before you can take him between your lips, Satan’s tail suddenly tightens and holds you back.

“Huh, S-Satan? What…” Confused you try to wiggle in his hold, but instead his tail just wraps a little bit tighter around your arms and you focus your eyes on Levi’s cock just inches apart from you.

“And by work we mean you should _beg_ ,” Satan explains with a sadistic grin. You want to protest, because all of a sudden Mammon stops to move altogether as well and you’re left with this nearly painful throbbing inside your body. With a whine you try to free yourself again, knowing that you just teased them yourself, but it’s still so unfair after you finally gave in to let them have their way with you.

“Do it,” Levi encourages you quietly and you actually try to reach his cock, whimpering that he’s still out of reach even when you try so hard and start to look desperate.

“Nghh, no fair! I wanna suck you off,” you demand with a pout, not ready to completely drop the bratty act yet. You yelp when Satan’s hand suddenly slaps your bare ass for talking back and again you writhe in his hold, but it doesn’t yield even a little, your arousal skyrocketing from knowing you can’t escape.

“Look at that. Weren’t ya just teasin’ us a minute ago? That doesn’t sound like someone tryna get fucked by their demons,” Mammon laughs and has the audacity to just cross his arms behind his head, looking totally relaxed as if he didn’t just squirm underneath you one second ago. “Aww, don’t pout, babe. Ya just have ta ask really nicely~”

As if to coax you into begging them, he rolls his hips up against you and you can feel him grazing that one sensitive spot inside of you, making you tense up shivering and moaning. And it is working.

“Mhh~ Please, d-do something,” you pant, already knowing it’s not enough, but your tongue is stuck to the roof of your mouth, refusing to let you say the words they want to hear from you. Despite surrendering to them many times before, sometimes you also need a little push to give in completely and it’s one of those times again.

“Not good enough. You can do better than this.” Rejecting your words, Levi’s grip in your hair grows harder, still keeping you from licking his cock like you so desperately want to and it’s starting to feel like a need you desperately want to satisfy.

“Cat’s got your tongue, love? We can do something about that,” Satan says and moves his hand from your waist towards your chest. His tail is still keeping you in place and he starts to roughly play with one of your nipples, twisting it between his fingers and flicking against it, until you moan with pleasure and a little bit of bittersweet pain. The touch sends electric sparks through your body, causing you to twitch around Mammon’s cock and the slight crack in his composed expression is not enough to console you in any way now.

“A-Ah, that’s too much, Satan- mhh!” you whine and writhe underneath his hands, rolling your hips and trying to at least get a bit of release, but it only scratches the itch for a second. Planning to break down any inhibitions left inside of you, Satan starts to spank you with his free hand, his palm coming down on your ass again and again until your skin is bright pink.

“Come on, kitten. Beg a little more. I know you can do it,” Satan purrs and runs his tongue along the shell of your ear, making you shiver down to the tip of your toes. The knot holding you back inside you starts to loosen up with every hit, your eyes misting over with need and arousal and you finally shift into a submissive headspace when you look up to Levi.

“Hah… Please, Levi. C-Can I suck your cock? I’m going to be so, hah, good I promise,” you finally start to beg in earnest, teary-eyed from the sting of Satan’s spanking. “I love the weight of your cock on my tongue. Y-You taste so good every time… Please, _please_ just let me suck you off?”

Obediently you open your mouth and stick out your tongue, offering yourself up to him as if to make it look more appealing to him and at last he seems to give in. You barely register the hot blush on Levi’s cheeks, fully focused on how Satan’s hold on you got a little loose so you can lean forward and lick all the way up Levi’s shaft.

Eager to please you cover his whole cock in tiny kitten licks, savoring his taste and running your tongue along the veins, encouraged by the quiet moans that start to spill from Levi’s lips. Only when his cock is fully covered in your saliva, you take him between your lips, slowly sucking him deeper and taking your time to thoroughly pleasure him until you nearly swallow his whole length. Desperate for praise you look up at him, your nose grazing his pubic bone from deepthroating him and Levi nearly dies at the sight of you.

“S-Such a good, little human. Want to have a, hah, r-reward?” he asks with bated breath, still blushing fiercely from seeing how much you seem to enjoy sucking his cock. One look from you is enough to know your answer and he also shifts to his demon form, making your eyes widen at the display of his true from.

“Sounds like a plan”, Mammon agrees, his voice starting to indicate the end of his patience from keeping still underneath you. His hands grab your waist again, thrusting up into you in a slow pace as if to savor every inch he’s filling you up. Your moan gets muffled by Levi’s cock, but you never stop pleasuring him, pressing your tongue against his length, your lips firmly wrapped around his cock. Absolutely lost in sucking him off and tasting drops of his pre-cum on your tongue, you don’t notice his tail moving until something smooth wanders up your thigh, surprisingly warm scales caressing your sensitive skin. Goosebumps cover your body, your eyes snapping open when Levi’s tail reaches your hole and slowly slides inside of you, right next to Mammon’s cock.

“Mhh-!” Your body jolts with a muffled cry, your walls involuntarily pulsing around both Mammon and Levi and you can’t even process you’re filled with both of them now.

“What a nice view… Your hole looks so pretty getting stretched like that,” Satan praises you, watching how your entrance quivers and gets spread open even more, when Levi pushes in deeper. Knowing that Satan watches you makes you blush fiercely, and you are forced to let go of Levi’s cock, gasping for air and shivering from getting stuffed.

“Although it’s going to look even more beautiful when you take me as well.”

“O-Oh fuck,” you curse breathlessly and start to shake your head, because there is no way you’re going to fit _all three_ of them inside of you. “Ngh, that’s t-too much! I can’t take, hah… that much.”

“Have you already forgotten, darling? You haven’t even gotten to the main part yet.” You look up at Lucifer’s voice suddenly reminding you that he and Beel are still waiting for you. You don’t get enough time to even process his words, because there are some who are not exactly pleased with being deemed only the foreplay.

“Whaddaya mean ‘main part’, Lucifer?!”, Mammon hisses and is ready to tell him off, if it wouldn’t be for the sudden dark aura surrounding Satan, the sight sending chills down your spine.

“Let’s see if you even get to do anything after we’re done with them”, he growls lowly at Lucifer, suddenly letting go of your hands and instead forcing you down to lay on top of Mammon. His tail lashes threateningly through the air, all his gentlemanly demeanor simply gone, and you are completely caught off guard. You choke on air when you feel the head of his cock pressing against your opening, Mammon’s hands grabbing your ass cheeks and spreading you apart to give him more room to fill you up as well.

“C’mon, babe. Ya need to relax a little more,” Mammon teases and soothes you at the same time, because you have no idea how Satan’s cock is also going to fit inside of you, even after you’ve been training with dildos. Your whole body is trembling, and it feels like you’re slowly split apart, when Satan finally pushes inside of you.

“Guh… ngh, so… s-so full”, you mumble mindlessly, every rational thought leaving your head, the mixed voices of the three demons filling you up lingering in your ear. They’re just as turned on as you are and sure want to fuck you stupid, but you need a bit of time to adjust to them, never being stretched that much before – and it feels absolutely glorious.

You don’t recognize your voice anymore, whimpering and moaning endlessly when Satan slowly starts entering you again and again, the pressure on your inner walls nearly too much to bear. It’s mind-numbing, the intense pleasure raging inside your body being the only thing on your mind, letting you forget any shame that you had in the beginning.

“How does it feel? Like having us all at once?” Satan asks, his voice nearly the complete opposite of his nearly gentle coaxing before. Now his only goal seems to wreck you until there is no coherent thought left in your head and by how his pace keeps increasing steadily, he won’t need long to turn you into a drooling mess.

“F-Feels so fucking, hah, good”, you manage to answer between gasps for air while Satan drives his cock inside you, your hands gripping at Mammon’s shoulders to steady yourself.

“Oh, I thought so. Your slutty hole keeps sucking me in every time I pull back,” Satan purrs lowly and spanks your ass again, luring a high-pitched cry from your lips. Your face heats up from making such embarrassing sounds, but you are long past the stage where you can hold them back.

“Please… Fuck me hah..arder!” you demand and beg at the same time, your mind only filled with the all-consuming wish to be railed so hard that you don’t even remember your name by the end of it.

“How lewd…” Satan chuckles darkly, putting a hand on your lower back and forcing you to arch your back more, making him thrust even deeper.

“Ya need to tell us more, babe,” Mammon encourages you and grabs hold of your hair, tilting your head back until he can reach your neck. “Do ya need it that bad, huh?”

“Yes, _yes_ … Fuck, don’t wanna walk tomorrow,” you moan and try to prop yourself up a bit, as Mammon start to suck on your neck, his teeth grazing your skin before they bite down _hard,_ making you cry out from the pain. You can feel your whole body trembling, already a bit overstimulated and it’s getting even worse – even _better_ – when Mammon start to match Satan’s hard rhythm, both of them now thrusting inside you at the same time. Your fingers dig into Mammon’s shoulders harder, when his lips travel down your collarbone until he reaches your chest and flicks his tongue over your nipple.

“Come on, suck me off again… If you do good, I have another reward for you,” Levi groans, his hand tightly wrapped around his neglected cock and you raise your head obediently. With a wanton moan you lick the pre-cum from his tip, before opening your mouth and taking him between your lips again. Eagerly but absolutely gone all the same, you start to suck his cock and you don’t mind him helping out a bit, when he bucks his hips and pushing deeper into your throat. As soon as you slightly choke around him but still don’t pull back, his tail glides deeper inside of you, the tip suddenly touching your most sensitive spot.

Your cry gets muffled by Levi’s cock and your body jerks, another orgasm suddenly crashing down on you without any warning. It feels like heat completely engulfs you and sets your insides on fire, your thoughts spinning out of control from clenching down on two cocks and Levi’s tail. The throbbing sensation in your core only increases until you shudder violently, Satan’s nearly feral growl right behind you as he spills inside you nearly at the same time as Levi cums into your mouth. Whimpering and trembling you get pulled off of Levi’s cock, spit and cum connecting his length to your tongue, the sight nearly making you dizzy with arousal.

“F-Fuck…” Levi curses under his breath, while Satan slowly releases his iron grip on your hips and leaves angry red fingerprints on your skin, reminder of who you belong to. You can hear his panting, him trying to get a hold of yourself, but right in that moment Mammon suddenly thrust up into you, knocking the air out of your lungs.

“I’m not done yet,” he growls, his voice hinting at his approaching orgasm, but you’re not sure how much more you can take before you get too sensitive. Desperately you cling to his shoulders again, scratching open his skin with the force of your grip and trying to ground yourself a little, but it’s futile.

“Nghh, Ma-Mammon! Hah, p-please just cum inside,” you beg urgently, losing control with every snap of his hips, knowing that you will need a short break after this. But right now you can only think of having him breed you just like Belphie and Satan did before him. You can feel the tension in his body, how ready he is to finally let go and you whisper his name again and again, urging him on to finally claim you like the others already did.

His name from your lips seems to finally push him over the edge, his hold on you becoming impossibly tight until he buries his head with a moan in your neck. He bucks into you with a stutter of his hips, spilling his seed inside your hole and you collapse on top of him. Breathing harshly you try to regain some control over your racing heartbeat, but your body still shudders from time to time, the aftermath of your orgasm too intense to calm down just now. Barely able to form a coherent thought Mammon pulls you into a languid kiss, the passion still lingering behind and your lips tingling from the contact.

“Hnn,” you suddenly exclaim, when he pulls out of your sensitive opening, heat rising to your face when you feel their cum dripping out of you.

“Oh… What a lovely sight,” Satan hums with obvious satisfaction from filling you up until Lucifer had the chance to. To your mortification and thrill he puts his hands on you and spreads you apart, for everyone to see how their cum trickles out of your hole.

“It is. I love it when their hole looks so beautifully used,” Asmo sighs nearly dreamily, and you are barely able to fight off the embarrassment from knowing that all of them are looking at you know.

“What a good human,” Mammon praises you, already regaining his stamina again, while you struggle to even sit up after getting off of Mammon. Sitting on the carpet you are immediately claimed by Levi, who presses his lips against yours in a possessive kiss, making you melt with his silent wish to mark you up as well.

“Next time… I’m going to cum inside you too,” he states quietly but nothing less determined and you nearly feel dizzy again imagining it.

“Let them go. It’s my turn now,” Beel demands suddenly, snapping you out of your thoughts and getting up from the sofa while the other three make room for him – although a little bit unwillingly.

You still weren’t able to say anything after that mind-shattering orgasm, so Beel takes your face between his big hands and crouches down in front of you. Thumbs caressing your cheeks, he leans forward and kisses you, slowly and tenderly to give you some time to collect yourself, but there is an underlying desire – _hunger_ – to his touch.

Letting go of you, he takes off his shirt and your eyes automatically wander to the tent in his pants, before going back up to his chest, admiring just how perfectly build he is. You forget every last bit of decency and just outright stare at him, not even trying to conceal that you would climb him like a tree if you were able to feel your legs right now, so instead you plan to spread them for him.

“Hope you’re ready for me now,” he says with a low hum, your arousal coming back with full force after wanting him to absolutely wreck you before and now it has become nearly impossible to ignore. Your body feels awfully empty after not being filled up by three of them anymore and every sign of fatigue is long forgotten, your need to be claimed again stronger than anything else.

“Y-Yes, please. Please Beel, I need you so bad.”


End file.
